Echoes of the Past
by nightprincess0420
Summary: FinishedMichiru and Haruka cannot reveal their feelings to each other, but what happens when an old friend shows up and complicates everything?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own 'em.

Please Read and Review. Tell me if you like it, don't like it, had a bad day, whatever. :-)

Also, this is my first fanfic, so please be gentle.

_Italics _mean thoughts of the characters

Echoes of the Past

Chapter 1

Michiru Kaioh came out of Mugen Academy to find her roommate and best friend, Haruka Tenoh doing what she did best. Flirting. She was leaning against the railing on the stairs leading up to the school, surrounded by girls. Michiru had gotten used to Haruka's flirting though she couldn't say that it didn't bother her. She knew she had feelings for Haruka that were more than just friendly. But she also knew that Haruka would never return those feelings, so she had to keep them secret. After all, with all those girls groveling at her feet why would she choose Michiru? Of course, there was still one thing that those girls didn't know about her.

"Tell us Haruka, how does a hot guy like you manage not to have a girlfriend?"

There they go again with the 'guy' thing. Haruka didn't mind being thought of as manly, but she was always afraid of what might happen if they ever found out she was a woman. Her career, her reputation, everything would be ruined. There were a select few people who knew she was a woman and she intended to keep it that way.

"I don't know Mitsu, care to venture a guess?"

That was all the provocation Mitsu needed. She sidled up right in front of Haruka and put on the most seductive expression she could. This was her moment.

"I would guess that most girls are too afraid to ask you out. But I think we can fix that."

"Haruka, I hate to interrupt your little love-fest here, but don't you have to be at the track in about fifteen minutes?" The girls parted to look at Michiru. Their eyes burned with jealousy. Why should she get to live with Haruka? But they consoled themselves in the fact that Haruka and Michiru were not dating, so they still had a chance. Haruka stood up.

"Sorry Mits, duty calls."

Mitsu flashed the biggest smile she could find "That's all right, we'll continue this later."

Haruka waved to the girls as she and Michiru made their way to her motorcycle.

"I'll never understand you Ruka"

"What, you can't tell me you don't do the same thing when boys fall all over you!"

Michiru blushed profusely and said quietly "That's different"

Haruka looked at her pointedly "And how exactly is it different?"

Blushing even more, Michiru looked away so as not to see the smug smile on Haruka's face.

They arrived at the track twenty minutes later and were greeted by Haruka's irate manager and friend, Judiko.

"You're late" he said, standing with arms crossed and a severe look on his face.

"Come on Jude, you look like my mother." Haruka replied, walking past him into the garage where her racing car was housed. Judiko glared at her a little as she walked past and then turned his attention to Michiru. He smiled. She had to be the most beautiful woman on earth. He never could understand how Haruka could live with her without succumbing to her charms. "Hi Michiru, how was school?"

She returned his smile and pulled her violin out of the car. She always took the time while Haruka was doing laps to practice. "Oh you know, boring as always."

Judiko smiled and then turned away and headed into the garage to meet Haruka. Michiru tuned her violin and began to work.

By the time the two young women arrived at home it was six o'clock. Haruka immediately sat down and turned on the TV while Michiru moved into the kitchen to make dinner. She loved evenings like this. They didn't have a lot of homework, so they were able to just relax. She got to cook dinner which she loved to do and then they usually watched a movie or read or did something just relaxing. Sometimes it felt to Michiru as if they were actually married. But she quickly dismissed that idea from her head. Don't be so naive, she thought, she could have anyone in the world, so why would she pick you?

Haruka walked into the kitchen and leaned against the door frame. Michiru was at the counter with her back to her. She stood there for a few minutes just watching her. She loved the way her body moved, the gentle grace with which she completed every little task. She knew that she had feelings for the woman, but she told herself she couldn't. She didn't deserve Michiru. She was such an amazing woman, a violinist, a painter. She was sweet and kind. Haruka on the other hand was soiled. She had done so many bad things in her life. She was a rebel. She didn't deserve Michiru. So all she could do was watch.

Michiru turned around holding a cutting board full of vegetables for the salad and, startled by Haruka's presence, shrieked and dropped the board, scattering vegetables everywhere. "Ruka you scared me. How long have you been standing there?"

"Not long" Haruka lied. "Let me help you pick those up." She picked up the vegetables and helped Michiru to wash them and finish the dinner.

They ate by candlelight as they often did (they both enjoyed the aura) and chatted softly about the day's occurrences. When they were finished, they both got up and began carrying leftovers and dishes into the kitchen. Upon entering the kitchen, however, Michiru slipped on a vegetable that they had not picked up and all that she was holding came crashing down along with her. She found herself caught in the arms of Haruka who had also dropped everything she was carrying. She looked into Haruka's eyes and for a split second something passed between them, something neither had ever felt before. It was a kind of electricity. They had never been this close before. Instead of immediately getting up and picking up the mess that now covered the kitchen floor, they stayed in their compromising position, both of them silent. Slowly, Haruka moved her head towards Michiru's. Her brain was screaming at her to stop, but she could not get her body to obey. She just kept moving in, her lips coming within an inch of Michiru's before the doorbell broke them out of their trance.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own 'em

_Italics _mean thoughts of the characters

Echoes of the Past

Chapter 2

Haruka stood Michiru up and reluctantly broke the contact between them. "I'll go get that" Michiru said, turning towards the entranceway. _Baka Haruka! How could you do something like that! She obviously doesn't want you! _Frustrated with herself, Haruka turned and began to clean up the huge mess that still lay on the kitchen floor.

Michiru leaned her forehead against the door for a moment. _Haruka almost kissed me...could it be that she does like me? _The doorbell rang again and Michiru gathered herself before opening it Standing in the hallway was a stunningly beautiful young woman with short black hair and a gorgeous figure.

"Hi" She said brightly.

"May I help you?" Michiru asked, uncertain of who this girl was and why she was here.

"Um...yeah, I'm looking for Haruka Tenoh" The girl seemed a bit shaken, but acted as if she was trying to cover it up.

"Come in" Michiru said, opening the door to let the girl pass by. She showed her into the kitchen where Haruka was still picking dishes up off the floor. "Haruka, there's someone here to see you" Haruka looked up from what she was doing and her eyes went wide. "Suni?"

"Hello Haruka" The girl's voice faltered slightly. Michiru started cleaning, but kept an eye on the two. She was very curious about this girl. Haruka's eyes narrowed and her tone turned hostile. "What are **you** doing here?" Suddenly, the girl broke into tears.

"Tristan, he, he...and I didn't...I didn't want to, but he couldn't understand and I...I'm sorry Haruka, I didn't know where else to go." Haruka softened and walked over to the girl, gently grabbing her shoulders "It's okay Suni. Did you fly here?"

"Yes. I thought...that I would get an apartment and go back to school and..."

Haruka enveloped the girl in a hug. "Okay, okay. Sshh. Come on". Haruka held the girl and guided her into her room. She lay down on the bed and cried herself to sleep while Haruka sat on the edge of the bed comforting her. When she finally saw that the girl was asleep, she returned to the kitchen to help Michiru finish cleaning.

"Who was that?" Michiru asked, careful to keep her tone inquisitive and not suspicious. "Suniko. She's an old friend. I hope you don't mind if she stays here for a couple days."

"Not at all." Michiru lied. There was something about this Suniko girl that put her on edge. But that could wait. For now, the kitchen was finally clean and she had to go to bed. "Goodnight Haruka" She said, heading to her room. "Goodnight" Haruka replied and headed towards the couch. She would have to sleep there tonight as Suniko was in her bed. The couch, however, was not very comfortable and it took Haruka until two AM to get to sleep.

The next morning, Michiru walked out of her room to find Haruka on the couch. She went into the kitchen to start breakfast only to find that Suniko had already begun cooking. Suniko saw her and walked over, hand outstretched. "Morning. I never really introduced myself. I'm Suniko." Michiru tentatively took her hand and shook it. "Michiru Kaioh"

"I hope you don't mind that I'm staying here. I won't be long, I promise, I just..."

Michiru smiled. She couldn't help but feel sorry for the girl, it was obvious that something terrible had happened to her. "It's all right. I don't mind."

Suniko smiled shyly and then looked at the stove as if she had just remembered that she had been cooking. "I made breakfast. I hope you like French Toast"

"Thank you." Michiru said as Suniko placed a plate in front of her and then proceeded to dish up a plate for herself.

"So, how do you know Haruka?"

"Oh, she didn't tell you? Um...we dated for about a year." Michiru almost choked. Suniko didn't seem to notice.

"Dated?" Michiru's heart was racing. She knew this couldn't be a good thing.

"Yes, but I, um, well, I...I left her...for Tristan. It was the stupidest mistake of my life, I..."

Haruka walked into the kitchen and Suniko quickly stopped talking.

"What are you two talking about?" Haruka asked, amused.

"Nothing. Would you like some breakfast? I made French Toast...I remembered you like it."

"Uh...yeah, thanks."

The three made small talk while they finished their breakfast. Then Haruka stood up "We gotta get going. Are you going to be okay here Suni?"

"Actually, if you don't mind I'd like to come to school with you. I want to register there."

"Already?"

Suniko was a bit surprised at this reaction. She thought Haruka would be happy that she wanted to go to school with her. _Maybe she's not okay with me being here after all._ "Yeah," Suniko pushed the thoughts out of her head "I figure, why waste any time?" She smiled brightly and Haruka softened a bit. It couldn't be too bad to have Suni at her school. "Okay, well, let's go then." The three grabbed their books and Haruka drove them all to school.

An hour later Suniko found herself standing in front of a math class, being introduced as the new student. The principal had been a teacher at Suniko and Haruka's old school, so she knew Suniko and figured that even though it would take a couple days for her paperwork to go through, it couldn't hurt to have her start classes immediately. So here she was, schedule in hand, staring at the only two people she knew in the class, Haruka and Michiru. Michiru just smiled sweetly at her while Haruka sat back in her chair with an amused smile on her face. Watching new students get introduced was always amusing, but with Suniko it was even better. Haruka pondered the girl for a moment. When they were dating, Suniko was extremely outgoing. In fact, she was very much like Haruka...a rebel. However, now as she stood in front of the class, she held her hands clasped in front of her and looked at the floor. She seemed shy. Haruka couldn't say she didn't like the new Suniko, but she also had the feeling that this wouldn't last somehow. When Suniko noticed that Haruka was watching her and looked up, she confirmed Haruka's suspicions. Seeing the amused smirk on Haruka's face, the girl wiped the tentative look off her face and smiled back at Haruka just as smugly. This was the girl Haruka knew.

After school, Suniko walked out to find Haruka leaning against the wall next to the door. Just as Michiru had done yesterday, Suniko broke up the crowd of girls that was around Haruka. "You ready to go?" Haruka asked.

"What about Michiru?"

"Oh, she's rehearsing. She has a concert coming up and she's practicing with a string quartet for it. The violist gives her a ride home."

"Oh, all right."

They got in Haruka's car and headed home.

After having eaten dinner, the two sat themselves down in the living room and started their homework. Suniko couldn't focus. She kept looking at Haruka out of the corner of her eye. _That's it. I have to tell her._ "Haruka," Suniko said, putting her pencil down. The blonde didn't look up from her work. " Haruka, I wanted to tell you that, well, that I'm sorry." Haruka stopped writing, but kept her eyes glued to her paper. She knew where this was heading and she couldn't tell if she minded or not. "I know I was terrible to you. I shouldn't have ever left you Haruka, it was the worst mistake of my life. You...you were the best thing that ever happened to me. You were perfect...you are perfect." At this, Suniko ran out of words. After all, the blonde wasn't giving her much encouragement. But then something occurred to her. "Haruka, do you have a girlfriend?" Haruka finally looked up. The thought of Michiru came into her head, but she quickly pushed it out. Michiru wasn't her girlfriend and she wasn't ever going to be. She needed to stop doting on some girl that wasn't even attracted to girls, much less Haruka. "No."

Suniko smiled that sly grin that Haruka knew so well. "Well then," she said, getting up from her chair and walking over to Haruka. "We'll just have to do something about that, now won't we?" She straddled Haruka, still grinning. To Haruka, this was all too familiar. But she didn't care anymore. Michiru wasn't going to be hers, so why waste her time waiting for her? She leaned back and allowed Suniko to kiss her.

Michiru's rehearsal had been tiring. She opened the door hoping to just have a quick dinner and go to sleep. She walked into the living room to put her books in her room, but what she saw made her stop dead in her tracks. There was Haruka, kissing Suniko, who was on her lap. Michiru couldn't believe her eyes. For a moment she felt as if she was going to break into tears right there. But then Suniko opened her eyes and noticed her standing there. "Oh, Michiru, hi." She said with a smile. Haruka turned her head. For a split second she thought Michiru looked like she was going to cry, but then her expression turned cold. With an icy tone Michiru replied "Sorry to interrupt." and walked into her room. Once there, she dropped her icy facade. She fell against the door and tears poured out of her eyes. How could she have thought that Haruka might want her? She should've known this would happen. She'd seen Haruka with girls. She's a playboy. She should've known. With much effort, Michiru pulled herself up to her bed and cried herself to sleep.

Haruka still stared at the door to Michiru's room. She was right about her after all, she didn't care for Haruka. In fact, she was probably disgusted by two women together and that's why she was so icy. Yes, that must be it, Haruka decided. "Now, where were we?" Suniko said seductively. Haruka turned her attention back to the girl on her lap. They kissed again before Haruka picked her up and carried her into her bedroom.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I Don't Own 'Em

_Italics_ mean the thoughts of characters

Thanks for all your reviews! Keep 'em comin'!

Echoes of the Past

Chapter 3

Haruka woke and looked at the clock. "Damn" she hissed, realizing that she had little more than half an hour to get to school. She jumped out of bed and ran herself quickly through the shower before throwing on her uniform and racing into the kitchen. As expected, Suniko was there, toast in hand. "I figured you'd be a little tired, so I let you rest. Here, you can eat this in the car."

"Where's Michiru?" Haruka asked, taking the toast and moving to grab her books.

"Oh, she left earlier. She said she had to practice."

"But how is she getting to school? It's over two miles and the buses don't run this early."

"Oh," Suniko said as if this hadn't occurred to her, "I don't know"

Haruka sighed. If Michiru was going to just ignore her, then she deserved to walk to school.

Twenty minutes later Haruka ran into their first period class. Michiru was already there, sitting primly in her usual spot. She completely ignored Haruka's presence as the blonde took her seat next to her. _Fine, _Haruka thought, _if that's the way she's going to be then so be it. _Just as the teacher was about to begin class, Suniko came in panting. She sat down behind the two and gave Haruka a slight kick for leaving her behind. Haruka turned her head and flashed the girl a smile before turning back to the lesson.

Suniko walked outside and scanned the lawn for Haruka. They were supposed to meet here for lunch, but Haruka was nowhere to be seen. _She must not be out of class yet_, Suniko thought. While she was waiting, a familiar group of girls came up beside her. "Well, well, well, if it isn't little Suniko Toi. I never thought you'd have the nerve to show your face around here again, especially after what you did to Haruka." Suniko took a deep breath and turned to the girl. "That's not your concern Mitsu."

"Oh but I think it is. And what's this I hear about you living with him?"

Suniko tried to control her anger, but remained silent.

"Haruka may not see what you're up to Toi, but I certainly do." She moved closer, leaning in until her face was inches from Suniko's. "And I'm not about to let you get away with it." Before the two girls could hit each other (as each was about to), Haruka came up and put a protective arm around Suniko, effectively marking her territory. Mitsu backed up. "What are you girls talking about?" Haruka asked innocently, with a threatening gaze thrown at Mitsu. She knew full well what was going on. "Nothing" Mitsu said through gritted teeth. She then turned and addressed her group "Come on." They all followed her back inside, some stealing threatening glares at Suniko as they left. Suniko turned around to face the taller girl whose arm still encircled her. "Thanks" she said, leaning up to kiss Haruka. Haruka smiled. "No problem."

Across the lawn, Michiru and her friend Nara had finished their lunches and were strolling idly through the gardens at the edge of the school. Nara had been rambling on for the past ten minutes about her physics class. She had a crush on the teacher and today he had asked her to help him with a demonstration, which Nara of course took to mean that he liked her back. Suddenly Nara noticed that her usually bubbly, talkative friend hadn't said a word. She stopped walking and looked over at Michiru, but she saw only the aqua-marine hair that was falling over her face. She was staring at the ground as she walked. "Michiru," Nara said, "are you all right?" Michiru looked up at Nara and tried to smile, but she saw Haruka and Suniko eating lunch in the distance. Haruka leaned over and kissed the girl and Michiru's gaze returned to the ground in front of her. Nara noticed that she had seen something and turned. "Ah, it's Haruka." Michiru looked at her friend, surprised. She had never told Nara or anyone for that matter about her feelings for Haruka. But her blush gave her away. "Michiru, you can't think I didn't know? It's so obvious! Well, that and every girl in school has a crush on him." Nara smiled. Michiru avoided her gaze. Nara grabbed her friend's shoulders in an attempt to get Michiru to face her. "Michi, why don't you just tell Haruka how you feel?"

Michiru smiled ironically at her friend. "Are you kidding? Haruka Tenoh? Sh...he's the biggest flirt in school! He probably doesn't even know the meaning of the term "serious relationship"" Nara looked concerned for her friend, but she knew Michiru was right. She turned to look again at the new couple eating their lunch. "Wait," she said. Michiru looked at her inquisitively. "What?"

"Haruka and Suniko dated for a year. Doesn't that count as a serious relationship?"

Michiru considered this. If Suniko had truly hurt Haruka by leaving her, then they had to be in a serious relationship right? But then the image of them kissing on the couch crept into her mind and she went numb. "Yes, and that seems to be the only serious relationship Haruka wants." With that, she turned and walked quickly away, leaving Nara running to catch up.

Haruka and Suniko arrived at the track ten minutes later than usual. They had waited for Michiru, but she hadn't come, so Haruka had decided to leave without her. The whole way there Suniko questioned her about Michiru's lack of appearance, but Haruka refused to answer any of her questions. By the time they got to the track Suniko was furious. "What happened Haruka?" She yelled. She really couldn't see why the two were mad at each other and she had some terrible feeling that it had to do with her, but she couldn't see how. "I told you, it's nothing Suni." Haruka stopped the car and got out. Suniko waited in the car for a minute, fuming, before climbing out herself.

"You're late." Judiko greeted Haruka nonchalantly. But when no one else got out of the car, he was puzzled. "Where's Michiru?"

"She's not coming." Haruka said with a warning tone. Judiko knew not to ask any more questions, but at that moment Suniko climbed out of the car and Judiko almost fell over. "Suni?" He breathed, furious. Suniko smiled uncomfortably. She really hadn't expected to see him. "Hi Jude."

"What the hell are you doing here?" He hissed.

"She's with me." Haruka replied with the same warning tone. This time Judiko couldn't stop himself. "With you? Are you kidding?" He half-laughed, half-yelled at her. Suniko quietly excused herself to go start her homework in the stands. Haruka began walking towards the garage with Judiko close at her heels. "No Judi, I'm not kidding."

"Are you crazy? Haruka she betrayed you! She betrayed all of us! Why the hell would you let her back in your life when she did such a thing, she's..." Haruka stopped and turned to the man, interrupting him with her outburst. "SHE WAS RAPED!" Judiko stopped. His expression changed. "What?"

"She was raped Judi. Tristan raped her. She showed up at my house in tears. She flew here because she had nowhere else to go. What was I supposed to do, turn her away?"

Judiko couldn't believe what he was hearing. Haruka turned and kept walking towards the garage. Judiko followed. "Look Haruka, I feel sorry for her, but still. She was terrible to you."

"Judi please, just give her another chance. She's not the girl we knew, she's different now." Judiko frowned. He wasn't sure whether he should trust Suniko again. "Judiko. Please." Haruka said. He sighed. "Fine. But if she does anything to you, I swear I'll kill her." Haruka grinned. "Good." She climbed into her car and raced out onto the track.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I Don't Own 'Em

_Italics_ mean the thoughts of characters

Echoes of the Past

Chapter 4

When they arrived home that night, Haruka started her homework and Suniko, having already finished hers at the track, decided to take advantage of the pool that Haruka had told her they had. She put on her stunning red swimsuit and walked through the living room towards the pool, earning an attracted look from Haruka. When she arrived, however, she found Michiru floating there. If Suniko was stunning in her swimsuit, this image of Michiru was breathtaking. She had on a light purple suit that showed just enough to be seductive and left enough to the imagination. She was just lying there with her eyes closed. She looked so peaceful. Suniko tried to sneak into the water so as not to disturb the aqua-haired beauty, but Michiru detected even the very slight movement of the water. She brought herself up to face Suniko. "Sorry, I was trying not to disturb you. You looked so peaceful." Suniko said, smiling.

"That's all right." Michiru headed for the stairs and climbed out of the pool. She wasn't very inclined to spend any time alone with the other girl and she had to start her homework anyway. She climbed out and began to towel herself off as Suniko made her way to the edge of the pool. "Um, Michiru, can I ask you something?"

"Of course"

"Well, you and Haruka seem to be kind of at odds lately, but from what I hear you were really close before I came, so I was just wondering, well, did I do something?"

Michiru looked at the girl. She looked so young, so naive and so sincere. As much as she tried, Michiru could not keep herself from liking Suniko. She smiled, attempting to comfort the girl "No Suniko, it's not your fault." After all, Haruka was the one who was double-timing. Suniko just had the unfortunate coincidence of falling into the blonde's trap. _And that's what it is_, Michiru thought, _a trap._ Suniko smiled back at her. "Good because I'd hate to come between the two of you." Michiru began to gather up her things. "Michiru," Suniko said inquisitively, "What are you playing for your concert on Saturday?"

"A Haydn String Quartet and the orchestra is playing a Schubert Symphony. Why?"

"Well, I've always liked classical music and I haven't been able to attend a concert in a few years, so I was thinking maybe I could go." It was more of a question than a statement. Michiru smiled at the girl's shyness. "Of course. I'll get you a ticket."

She then turned to leave, but something occurred to her and she turned back to the girl. "Suniko, tomorrow after school I'm going with some friends to get coffee, would you like to come?" Suniko brightened. The thought of hanging out with someone besides Haruka was great for her. And she was amazed that someone as talented and smart as Michiru would want to hang out with someone like her. "I'd love to." She said.

"Good" Michiru replied, returning her bright smile before she headed out to begin her homework. _Maybe this isn't going to be so bad after all, _she thought.

Haruka looked up as Michiru passed by paying no attention to her whatsoever. Even though Haruka was angry with her, the aqua-haired beauty still captivated her. Every step, every movement was so graceful. Her smile was tantalizing. _Stop it, _Haruka thought, _she doesn't like girls remember! _The blonde turned her attention back to the task at hand, attempting without much success to push all thoughts of Michiru out of her head.

The next two days passed rather quietly. Michiru continued to ignore Haruka and Haruka unsuccessfully tried to return the favor. Suniko, though still mad at Haruka for not telling her what was going on, decided that it wasn't worth fighting over and since Michiru and her were becoming fast friends, she had better things to worry about. Judiko also found himself liking Suniko. It appeared that she really was different. Somehow, the terrible girl he remembered had been demolished and what remained was sweet old Suniko. Only Haruka knew that some of Suniko's old feisty self remained, but that was of no concern to her. She was too busy being angry at Michiru, an anger which would quickly turn into rage.

Haruka stomped out onto the lawn. Ever since Wednesday her attraction to Michiru had only been growing. It seemed that the more the girl ignored her, the more attracted Haruka was to her. She had spent all morning with her eyes glued to her desk, refusing to even look at the girl, but that hadn't stopped her thoughts. But now that she had a moment to herself, maybe she would be able to relax. Suniko was supposed to try out for the swim team today at lunch, so Haruka was alone. She spotted Mitsu heading her way with her entourage and quickly detoured towards the gardens. No one ever ate lunch there, so there she could be alone. She sat herself down against a tree and pulled out her lunch.

"Michiru!" She turned to find the violist from her string quartet jogging towards her.

"Hello Hento" She greeted him.

"I thought we might eat lunch together, I wanted to discuss some things for the next concert." He was what could be considered the manager for their string quartet. He was the one who chose what music to play and got them gigs, but he acknowledged Michiru's sophistication and talent and he rarely made a decision without her. He treated her somewhat as an assistant and Michiru didn't mind at all.

"Of course."

They found a quiet spot next to the garden and sat down to eat their lunch and 'talk business'.

Having finished her lunch, Haruka decided to take a stroll through the gardens. She had finally succeeded in getting her mind off Michiru and was now concentrating on the race she had coming up. She was going up against her greatest rival, Seiya Kou. He was the only junior racer that had ever come close to beating her and he hadn't let her forget it. He was also the type of person who was willing to do anything to win and this left Haruka a bit unsettled. At the last race where she was up against him, her car had mysteriously been sabotaged just one hour before she was supposed to race, forcing her to forfeit and Seiya to get the title. She couldn't prove it, but she knew that Seiya was to blame and she wasn't about to let it happen again.

Haruka had now arrived at the edge of the garden and looked out over the lawn in front of her. Groups of young men and women were spread out all over the lawn. Some of the girls caught sight of Haruka and giggled and blushed. Haruka smirked. _If only they knew_, she thought. Then she caught sight of Michiru and Hento Ojima. Haruka's gaze narrowed. _What were they doing there? Were they together?_ All sorts of theories spun around in Haruka's mind, each aggravating her more than the last. Finally she saw Michiru's gaze turn towards her and she quickly turned on her heel and walked back into the school, fuming about the relationship her mind had created between the two.   
Michiru saw Haruka stomp back into the school and knew exactly what had happened. After two years of living with the blonde, she knew exactly how her brain worked. She smiled a somewhat evil grin. The one weakness the blonde had was her jealousy and Michiru couldn't help but be happy at a little bit of unexpected revenge.

Author's Note: Sorry this has taken so long, I have finals coming up, so I probably won't be updating as frequently for a week or two. Just bear with me.

To all my reviewers: wipes away all your tears Don't worry, Haruka will get her come-uppance (I think that's how you spell that) when the time comes. Thanks for the reviews!

Hunter007: Thanks for the suggestion. I plan to explain it later. :-)


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own 'em.

Thanks for all the reviews! This is a little rushed because I know you all want another chapter, but I hope you like it. Oh...and there's a place in here where I refer to Haruka as 'him' because Seiya doesn't know her true gender. Don't get mad at me. :-)

_Italics_ mean thoughts (or perhaps dreams ;-D ) of characters.

Echoes of the Past

Chapter 5

_A 14 year old blonde tomboy stepped out of a car in Tokyo followed by a young man with brown hair. The man laughed at her, "Oh come on Haruka, you know you'll do fine. After all, entrance exams aren't that hard and you're smarter than me and I did fine on them." The girl smirked as they walked toward her house "I wouldn't say barely passing is doing fine" she said. The man just kept laughing. Then something occurred to him "So have your plans for you and Suniko's anniversary changed at all?" _

"_Nope, they're still on."  
"Good, well I think she's going to love it. Y'know, it's funny, when you do sweet things like that it almost seems like you're the girl in the relationship." Haruka glared at her friend and then hit him playfully with her bag. "Ouch! Hey, it was just a joke." He smiled as she got out her keys and moved to unlock the door to her apartment. The noises they heard once the door was open were something that seemed all too familiar to Haruka. They could only see shadows, but they knew it was Suniko. Haruka's face froze. Judiko quickly took ahold of his friend's arm and pulled her out of the house. The two in the shadows didn't even seem to notice they were there. Once outside, he could see the pain and confusion on Haruka's face. "You're staying at my place tonight" She didn't reply._

"Judi...Judi" He felt strong hands on his shoulders and opened his eyes to see a blurry figure standing before him. "Wha?" He said, shielding his face from the light. "Geez, I leave you alone for five minutes and you fall asleep. Honestly, Judi, we have a race to win!" Judiko smiled at the blonde. _That's Ruka, always thinking about the next race. _Judiko got up and went over to get her car ready. He knew something had been going on with Haruka lately. She wasn't her normal self. But he also knew that nothing could possibly make her lose her focus in a race. Racing was what his friend lived for. He sighed and turned to the blonde "You're all set."

"Thanks" She flashed him a smile before jumping in the car and racing out onto the track to the roar of the crowd.

"Michiru! Over here!"

The aqua haired girl turned to find Nara sitting in the front row of the stands, patting a spot next to her that she had saved for Michiru.

"Thanks"

"No problem, although I must say I'm surprised you showed up...with what's been going on between you and Haruka and all."

"We're still friends Nara and besides, you know I've never missed one of her races. I don't plan on starting now." Nara just smiled at her friend. She knew it was difficult for Michiru to be here and she admired that she had the strength to come.

The flag was waved and the cars started out along the track. It was a short race, only four laps, but it was clear at the very beginning that there were only two who had a chance of winning. Haruka's blue and gold car sped out to the front of the line closely followed by Seiya's red car. Haruka looked in her mirror and was amused to see the red devil behind her. It appeared that he hadn't done anything to her car this time, so maybe he was thinking he could win fair and square. Haruka decided to let him think that and kept her speed steady for a lap as the red car passed her. She remained just barely behind him for the next lap.

The crowd was out of their seats. This was a strange occurrence, Haruka Tenoh was losing. Even though Seiya had almost beaten her before, she had always been the one in the front, but this time she was lagging. Nara stared wide eyed at the track "Michiru, how can you not be amazed at this, Haruka is losing! Maybe your fight had more of an impact than you thought."

Michiru just remained in her seat and smiled. She knew exactly what Haruka was doing and she was proved correct as just before the finish line Haruka's car pulled just barely in front of Seiya's. Nara frowned and turned to her friend "You knew that didn't you!" Michiru just smiled and got up, making her way towards the garage. Nara glared after her. "I will never understand the bond of those two." She said to herself as she gathered her things and began to head home. "I just don't get why they don't see it."

Seiya banged his fist on the steering wheel. Tenoh had played him. He hadn't really been behind, he was just putting on a show. He got out of the car and walked silently past the spectators who had now gathered around Haruka. He knew the blonde was watching him, smirking at his win. But suddenly a beautiful vision descended from the stands, distracting him from his anger. He ran to her side and offered his hand as she climbed down the steps. She smiled sweetly at him as she always did. "Thank you"

"My pleasure Michiru." He smiled and bowed. But instead of Michiru's normal act of politely excusing herself and going to Haruka's side, she stood there for a moment and appeared to consider him. He smiled at her, confused. She had always been nice to him, but it had been very clear that she had no desire to speak to him any more than she had to. But today appeared to be different. Perhaps this was the way he could get to Haruka. He opened his mouth, but before he could speak he was interrupted by the sweet voice of the aqua-haired girl. "Would you like to accompany me to my car?" He bowed again before offering his arm for her to take "It would be my pleasure Michiru."

They walked in silence for a moment while Seiya decided to try once again with her. "Michiru, would you like to join me for dinner tonight?" She frowned a bit, a look that didn't suit her in his eyes. "I'd love to, but unfortunately I have a concert."

"Ah, that's all right. Another night then." Maybe she was still avoiding him after all. But as they reached her car she stopped and turned to him. "But we could go out beforehand. And perhaps you'd like to attend. I could get you a ticket."

"I would love to." He bent down and kissed the young girl's hand. "I'll pick you up at six." He said and walked away, leaving Michiru alone with her thoughts.

She sighed as she watched him walk away and leaned against her car. _Am I doing the right thing?_ But as she caught a glimpse of Haruka and Suniko walking away from the track hand in hand, her resolve was strengthened. Jealousy was Haruka's one weakness and Michiru knew that if she could tap into that she just might be able to win the blonde back. _I just hope it doesn't backfire_, she thought and climbed into her car to go home.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own 'em

Thanks to all the reviewers! I'm glad you guys are enjoying it.

_Italics _mean the thoughts of characters

Echoes of the Past

Chapter 6

Seiya pulled into the parking lot and slowly drove up to the backstage door of the concert hall. Michiru sat silent in the seat beside him. Their dinner had been half an hour of Seiya talking as if he thought Michiru was having the greatest time in the world when truly every word that came out of his mouth only made her more sure that this was a bad idea. This wasn't like her, this jealousy thing. It wasn't something she liked and it definitely wasn't how she wanted to win Haruka. So by the time they arrived at the hall, she had made up her mind. She would talk to Seiya after the concert and tell him that it was off between them. Then she would go to Haruka and just tell her the truth, something she knew she should have done a long time ago.

Michiru got out of the car and turned back. Leaning in the window, she handed a small slip of paper to Seiya. "This is a backstage pass. Please come to my room after the concert. I'd like to speak with you." She smiled sweetly and Seiya beamed back at her. "Of course." He said, thinking Michiru was going to tell him that she loved their evening and she wanted to do it again sometime. Michiru stood up and turned to walk into the hall. Seiya watched her for a moment before driving off to find a parking spot.

* * *

Suniko came out of the bedroom and twirled in her light blue dress. "What do you think?" She said to the girl on the couch. Haruka looked up from her book for a moment and said "You look great", before turning her attention back to the book. "What's the occasion?" Suni's mouth dropped open. "What do you mean 'what's the occasion'? Michiru's concert of course!" She looked Haruka over. "Why aren't you dressed?" Haruka's eyes remained on her book. She said simply, "I'm not going."

"What do you mean you're not going?"

"You heard me." An angry Suniko knelt in front of the blonde and pushed her book down. Haruka looked at her.

"Look, I don't know what's going on between the two of you, but you can't just not go to her concert. You guys are still friends! And besides, she came to your race." Haruka was surprised. "She did?"

"Yes! You didn't see her? She was sitting in the front row!" Suniko laughed "And it was funny because when everyone thought you were losing they were all out of their seats screaming, but Michiru just sat there smiling as if she knew exactly what you were doing." Haruka grinned sadly and averted her eyes. "She probably did." So Michiru had come to her race after all. _Maybe I was wrong about her_, Haruka thought."Haruka!" Suniko said, breaking Haruka out of her thoughts. Haruka looked at her. "Okay, I'll go."

* * *

After the concert, Michiru walked back into her dressing room. She sighed and set her violin down on the countertop. She smiled at her reflection. _A good concert for a good day. I will tell Haruka today how I feel. _She heard a knock at her door and it opened to reveal Seiya holding a bouquet of roses. He stood in the doorway and set the roses down on the table next to the door. "Congratulations. That concert was fantastic."

"Thank you." Seiya moved a step closer to her

"There was something you wanted to talk to me about." Michiru drew herself up. She was not sure how Seiya would react to this and she needed to appear strong. "Yes, there is. Look Seiya, about tonight…"

He smiled, again moving closer to her. "I know. Wasn't it wonderful?"

"Well, not exactly." He stopped moving, the smile wiped off his face.

"What do you mean not exactly?"

"Well, Seiya, you're very nice and all, but I'm afraid I just don't see this going anywhere." Seiya clenched his fists. "You're dumping me?"

"I'm sorry." For a moment he looked as if he would hit Michiru, but instead he just turned and walked out of her room.

"Wasn't that a great concert Haru?" Suniko hung on the blonde's arm. Haruka just smiled. "Ooh..and guess what? Michiru gave me backstage passes!" Haruka laughed, amused at the giddiness of the smaller girl and allowed herself to be dragged over to the stage door. They showed the guard the pass and he allowed them to go in. Just as they were entering, however, Suniko's cell phone rang. She excused herself and walked back outside while Haruka proceeded down the hallway towards Michiru's dressing room. But she stopped dead in her tracks when she saw a man walking out of it. No, it wasn't just a man, it was Seiya. A moment after he walked down the hall the opposite way from Haruka, Michiru came into the doorway and looked after him. Then she turned and saw the blonde. "Haruka!" She said, her bright smile fading when she saw the look on the blonde's face. "What was he doing in your room?" Haruka growled.

"I can explain Haruka."

"You better." Michiru was taken aback at this. She had never seen Haruka truly angry before. The rage in her eyes scared Michiru, but she kept her cool and smiled again. "Look, why don't you come in and sit down and I'll explain everything." She turned to return to the room, but Haruka caught her wrist and she turned back towards the blonde.. "What was he doing in your dressing room?" Now Michiru was indignant. Haruka was treating her as if she was property. "Well honestly I don't see why that's any of your business. After all, you have Suniko." With that, Michiru turned again to her dressing room, but Haruka pulled her wrist with such force that she ended up pressed against the blonde. "Tell me" Haruka stared straight into the smaller girl's eyes and her grip on Michiru's wrist tightened with every second. Now Michiru was really scared. "Haruka, Haruka you're hurting me" she pleaded. "TELL ME!" Haruka screamed. "Haruka, Michiru, where are you?" Suniko's sing-song voice came down the hallway and Haruka let go of Michiru. "Oh there you are" the black haired girl turned a corner, a bright smile on her face before she noticed the tension between the two girls. "Is something wrong?" she asked. Haruka simply glared at Michiru for a moment and then quickly turned and walked out, not even glancing at Suniko as she passed by. Suniko watched her and then turned her gaze back to Michiru. "What's going on?" She asked, worried about the small girl who seemed about to cry. Michiru held in her tears. "Nothing"

"Michiru, come on, I'm not a complete idiot, just tell me."

"Suniko, please, just leave me alone." She said it with such a broken tone that the smaller girl felt compelled to obey. "Okay" she said softly and ran to catch up with her girlfriend.

When she heard the backstage door close, Michiru fell against the wall. Tears poured out of her eyes as she held her wrist. She opened her eyes to look at it and saw the imprints Haruka's fingers had made. "Michiru," she heard the familiar voice and wiped the tears from her face, attempting to hide her fragility. "Hello Judiko." Judiko neared the girl, placing his hands gently on her shoulders. "I saw what happened Michiru. Look, I don't know what is going on between the two of you, but…well, I've never seen Haruka that…."

"angry" Michiru finished for him.

"hurt" he corrected. Michiru looked up.

"Hurt?"

"Yes." He smiled. "Maybe you don't know her as well as we thought you did. Haruka's anger comes from pain Michiru. Yeah, she can be a real dick sometimes just for the hell of it, but the only time you'll see her truly angry is when she's hurt. That's what happened today. Those eyes you saw, the ones full of rage and hate. I've only seen those eyes once before and that was when she found Suniko and Tristan together." Michiru looked down. So Haruka was as hurt by Suniko's betrayal as she was by Michiru's? That wasn't exactly good news. "But Michiru, tonight was more powerful even than that. She was more hurt tonight than I've ever seen her before. Michiru, I can't believe I've never seen it before, the girl's a good actress but…she loves you." Michiru felt the greatest joy and the strongest sadness of her life in that moment. But all that came out of her was more tears. "And you love her" Judiko finished before gathering Michiru in his arms and taking the small girl home.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own 'em

_Italics_ mean the thoughts of characters.

Echoes of the Past

Chapter 7

Judiko pulled up in front of the apartment building and got out of the car. Michiru had cried herself to sleep in the passenger seat. He opened the door and picked her up. He turned to find that Suniko had come out. Both refrained from talking as they walked upstairs so as not to disturb the sleeping woman. Suniko held the door for them and led Judiko to Michiru's room. He laid her on her bed and closed the door behind him as he left, giving the sleeping beauty one last look. Suniko handed him a glass of the tea she had been making. "Judiko, will you please tell me what's going on between them." Judiko looked at her. "You better sit down." They moved to the living room and sat down on chairs across from each other. Judiko took a deep breath. "That night, Suniko, with Tristan," Suniko looked down. This was something she didn't want to talk about. "That night I saw that Haruka loved you. I'd never seen her so hurt."

"I know." Suniko began to cry. "And I'm so sorry. I can't believe I did that to her, I..."

"Suni," Judiko interrupted her, "that's not the point."

Suniko looked up, confused. "What do you mean?"

"That night I saw her hurt, but not nearly as hurt as she was today."

Suniko's eyes went wide. Suddenly everything was clear. Why they were so close, why they had been distant since she came, why Haruka wouldn't talk to her about it. "She's in love with her." She said softly.

"Yes, and Michiru loves her back." He considered the crying girl in front of him. She was obviously hurt by this, but he had to make sure that she did the right thing. "Suniko, you know what this means. You can't try to stop it, they love each other."

"I know" she whispered and looked Judiko right in the eyes. She didn't have to say anything more. He knew she would not stand in the way of love. Suniko wiped away her tears and smiled at the man before her. "Why don't you stay here tonight? I'm afraid Haruka might come back and if she's as mad as she was earlier I'm not sure that I can handle her." Judiko returned her smile. He had planned on staying anyway. He needed to talk some sense into the blonde. "Of course"

By two AM Suniko and Michiru were both sleeping quietly in their beds while Judiko lay awake on the couch waiting. He was just beginning to think that Haruka was not going to come when he heard a key in the lock. In the dark, he watched Haruka enter the apartment and walk quietly into her room. She came out a couple minutes later with a small bag in her hand and Judiko knew she was planning on leaving. He stood up. "Where do you think you're going?" She turned around at the sound of a man's voice and found Judiko there. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I brought Michiru here after you almost broke her wrist." Haruka felt herself start for a moment, but quickly regained her angry composure. "It's not like she didn't deserve it! After all, what was she doing with that creep in her dressing room?" she hissed.

"I don't know, but what makes you think running away from her is going to solve anything! How about for once in your life you try talking!" He was yelling now, as much as he could without waking up the girls.

"Goodbye Judi." Haruka turned and began to walk towards the door. She was done with this conversation.

"She loves you Haru." Haruka stopped and turned around to face her friend. Her face was a mix of confusion and anger, but Judiko could see the prospect had softened her a bit. "What?" She choked out. Judiko moved towards her. "She loves you Haruka. And you love her." He gently took the bag from his friend's paralyzed hand. "Now go in there and talk to her. She deserves that much." Haruka felt like she couldn't move. Michiru loved her? How could that be true? And how could Judiko know that? But he knew that Haruka was in love with Michiru. And somehow she knew what he was saying was true. Seeing her stuck to the ground, Judiko walked over and gently pushed open the door to Michiru's room. Haruka swallowed and forced her feet to move. She entered the dark room and her eyes passed over the young girl. She was still dressed in her concert attire as Judiko hadn't found the courage to change her. Haruka heard the door click closed behind her. She walked slowly towards the sleeping figure before her eyes rested on the soft wrist that was illuminated by the moonlight streaming in from the window. There were a few dark splotches there and Haruka recognized them as the work of her own hand. She fell to her knees beside the bed, laying her head on the sheet. "I'm sorry Michiru" she said softly. The aqua haired goddess stirred and then spoke "for what?" Haruka jumped back, surprised. Michiru sat up on the bed. " I...I thought you were asleep."

"I'm sorry. I've been awake since Judiko started yelling." Haruka's eyes widened. That meant she must've heard the entire conversation. They were silent for a moment, both rather awkward in the realization of each other's feelings. Finally, Haruka spoke. "But I don't understand. If you feel...that way about me, then why did you have Seiya in your room?" Michiru smiled at her uncomfortable friend. "Well, I had gone out with Seiya because I thought maybe, well maybe making you jealous would get you to come back to me..."

"Michiru" Haruka interrupted, wanting to tell the girl that her heart was always hers, but she was quickly silenced when Michiru continued. "But having dinner with Seiya showed me what a truly stupid idea that was. I didn't have time to tell him then, so I asked him to come to my room after the concert. When you saw him leave I had just told him that I didn't want to see him anymore."

"Oh" The blonde responded, her hands anxiously stuck in her pockets and her eyes roaming the floor. Now she felt like a complete idiot. "So then you're not homophobic" To Haruka's surprise, Michiru fell over on the bed laughing. "Homophobic? Are you kidding? Haruka I've loved you since the moment I met you! What could possibly make you think I was homophobic!" Haruka laughed tentatively. "Well, I thought when you saw me and Suniko together that you..."

"Oh Ruka" Michiru smiled. She gently patted the bed next to her and Haruka obediently sat, but kept her eyes fixed on the floor. "I was upset that you were with Suniko because I wanted you for myself" she said gently. But then something occurred to her. "What about Suniko?"

"What do you mean?" Haruka asked.

"I mean, what are you going to do about Suniko?"

"Oh...I guess I'll have to break up with her." Michiru's face fell. She and Suniko had become such good friends the past few days, she didn't want that all to end because of her. "Don't do that Haruka. I don't want to be the cause of that." Michiru said, turning away from the blonde. Haruka touched her shoulders and she found herself gently wrapped in Haruka's strong arms. "Michiru, even if I did stay with Suniko, I would never be happy with her and she'd eventually find about everything. She'll understand. I know she will." Michiru pulled away and looked at the face she knew so well. She knew Haruka was right. "I'm sorry Ruka..for everything." Haruka gently took Michiru's wrist in her hands and ran her fingers over the bruises. "No, I'm the one who should be sorry." She kissed the wrist and then replaced it in Michiru's lap, moving her own hands to cup the smaller girl's face. With more gentleness and love than she had ever experienced in her entire life, Haruka slowly kissed the girl in front of her and soon after found herself falling asleep holding Michiru. It was the most wonderful feeling Haruka had ever known.

The next morning, Judiko woke to the smell of bacon and scrambled eggs. He yawned and walked into the kitchen to find Suniko bent over the stove throwing spices into a frying pan full of eggs. "Morning Suni" he said. She turned around with the usual bright smile on her face "morning." He could tell that the realizations of last night were still on her mind, but she seemed to be okay with it. He grabbed the newspaper from outside the door and sat himself down at the table to read it. Soon he found breakfast placed in front of him. Michiru and Haruka walked out sleepily and Suniko stopped for a moment. Judiko watched as tension passed between the three, but after a moment Suniko smiled again, saying "breakfast?" and Michiru and Haruka let out the breath they had been holding. "Thanks" Haruka said as all three took their places at the table. Judiko smiled. It appeared as if everything was going to work out all right.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Notes: Sorry it's taken so long. I hope you liked it though! Thanks for all your great reviews, they really helped keep me going!

**Im nothing but a dream: **Sorry if it seemed cheesy. I just knew that once I got past that point I would have to finish it and I didn't want to finish it quite yet.


End file.
